Data storage devices store data to physical locations of non-volatile storage media, such as magnetic recording media, flash memory chips, or the like. Host devices connected to or incorporating a data storage device may use logical addresses to specify the location of the data, while some data storage device may utilize physical addresses to specify the location of the data. This may allow the data to be stored or moved to different physical locations in the data storage device while retaining the same logical address. However, this also may result in data associated with sequentially numbered logical addresses being stored at non-contiguous physical locations of the non-volatile storage media. This may result in the data storage device performing random read operations to retrieve data associated with sequentially ordered logical addresses, which may reduce read throughput and increase time to retrieve the data.